Repeated Meetings
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Dean dated Carrie a long time ago and little did he know that she gave birth to his son. She did not tell him. Dean gets attacked and the demon makes him meet Carrie over and over again!


He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

Dean Winchester was a 27 year old supernatural hunter. If you are thinking that I screwed up and put supernatural by accident, you would be very sadly mistaken. Dean's mother, Mary, had been killed by "the demon" in his younger brother, Sam's, nursery on November 2, 1983. His father, John, had raised the kids on the road because he was set on finding "the demon" and killing it. John had loved Mary with all his heart and he would have done anything to save her, but in his eyes, now that he could no longer save her, he could only get revenge for the good of her. Dean's younger brother Sam was 6 months when his mother was killed and Dean was 4 years old. John had always been protective of the kids, but paid a little more attention to Sam because it had occurred to him that "the demon" wasn't just bored and decided to kill someone in a nursery. The demon had done something to Sam but it has yet to be found out what he did. Dean was protective of Sam as well because it was his job to watch his little brother when their father was out hunting. Dean had one true love. Her name was Carrie Underwood. He had met her when he was in New York and they had fallen in love. Then he was forced to leave, not only breaking her heart, but his. Dean looked at himself in the mirror only to realize that he was now once again, 18 years old. He was shocked. When he looked at his younger brother Sam, who at the moment was watching TV, he saw that Sam was 14 years old again. Dean was so confused. That's when John walked in, put his bag on the bed and began packing.

"Come on boys. We gotta go." Dean and Sam both knew the routine. They grabbed their bags, packed up their clothes and what valuables they had and put their bags in the trunk of Dean's car. John had given Dean the Impala while he got another truck in case of emergency. Winchester emergencies consisted of if John got attacked or something, the boys were to get as far away from the area as they could or else the cops were in pursuit of John, the children wouldn't be in trouble. Sam always rode with Dean. Sam got in the passengers seat and Dean got in the drivers seat. John handed Dean a map through the window of where they were to go next and then he got in his truck and drove off after telling the boys to be careful.

Dean stopped at a gas station to use the washroom but when he got to the washroom, he saw that it was occupied. He stood outside the door and waited patiently. When the door finally opened, who he saw shocked him. It was a girl who he knew…Carrie. He looked at the "MENS" sign hanging on the door just to make sure he was about to enter the right one. He raised his eyebrow at Carrie who was extremely good looking and she smiled nervously.

"Its not what you think." She said and he nodded but he still didn't believe her.

"Excuse me." He stepped aside and she walked off. Dean was confused because she had acted as if she had never seen him in her life.

When she was finally out of sight, everything went black.

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. He looked around the room wondering how he had gotten there and noticed Sam in the same position as last time. John walked in and Dean noticed that they were in the same motel. He was confused. He came to the conclusion that it was all just a nightmare. John handed Dean a map through the window of where they were to go next and then he got in his truck and drove off.

When they finally arrived at the new motel, John stayed in to do research. Dean offered to go get supper and John agreed. Sam stayed with John.

Dean got in the Impala and was driving back to the motel with the food when he saw a girl he recognized. He saw Carrie once again but this time she had her high heel stuck in the sewer lid. Dean then saw a garbage bin rolling towards her. He got out of the car and raced over. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. I found myself over top of her, looking down at her gorgeous face.

"Is my shoe alright?" she asked still a little delirious.

"Your shoe is fine…course the more critical question is, are you okay?"

"Im fine, thanks…hey, your French fry guy." She said.

"Uh no…Im Dean…Winchester?" he said hoping that she would remember him.

"No, no, your French fry guy."

"Uh, you must have me mistaken, Im Dean."

"French fry guy."

"No, do you need a doctor? How hard did you hit your head?"

"No, and uh…pretty hard but…wait…could you get off me please." He rolled off of her and she got up.

She began walking away and when she was finally out of sight…

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

"Hey Dean, gotta get up, we have school." Said Sam. Dean got out of bed, got dressed, did his hair and got in the Impala. He was still confused, but even if he would wake up and be in a different life once again, the one thing he didn't want to do was piss off his father. He dropped Sam off and then he went to school.

After signing in, he was walking by the bathroom when he heard a beautiful voice. One that he recognized and one that he loved. He was listening to the lovely voice sing:

"You say you'll call, but I know you  
you say you're coming home, but I know you  
you say you'll call, but I know you won't  
you say you'll call, but I know you won't." When the door opened and the owner of the beautiful voice walked out. He was it was…you will never guess…Carrie.

"Oh my god! Hello. Uh, that wasn't me, there is someone singing in there I think."

Dean smiled, "You're very good."

"Who? Me? I wasn't singing."

"Do I look dumb? Cause I mean if I do, I am so throwing this shirt out."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Im just being honest. You're amazing."

She smiled a gorgeous smile.

"Hey, can you tell me where everyone is?"

"Oh, there is a talent show in the gym. Thanks again. Ill see you around." She headed straight. Dean made it to the gym and sat down amongst everyone else. A few acts went by but they were all corny and majorly boring. Then finally, he heard the name, "Carrie Underwood performing a song that she, herself, wrote for her cheating ex."

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." That was the chorus of the song, its pretty evident what the rest of the song was about. After the song was finished, Dean got to his feet and clapped. Then she walked off the stage and out the doors, and as soon as she did…

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

Dean wound up in detention along with Carrie due to someone else's wrong doing. They were set up. They found themselves looking at janitorial duty for a week. They both got in the outfits and grabbed the buckets and mops and cart and walked around the school.

"This is disgusting!" she said.

"Agreed."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dean, what about you?" Course he knew her name but he already had janitorial duty, he did not want a lawsuit to go along with it.

"Carrie."

"So, uh, Carrie…do you believe in love?"

"Yeah, of course. Who doesn't?"

"Yeah."

"Well I forgot the sponge thingy, so Ill be back." She walked off and…

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

He was driving to the motel when he saw a black 2008 Cobalt and a blonde girl having difficulties. He pulled over, told Sam to stay in the car and walked up to Carrie.

"Want some help?" he asked.

"Uh no thanks, ever since I saw hitchhiker, I refuse any help with this stuff. I mean you could be a murderer."

"Well trust me, I aint a murderer."

"How can I trust you?"

"Good point. Well you are gonna be here a while and the closest town is about 10 miles straight."

"Oh great." She took out her cell phone, "No reception, great." He pulled out his,

"Same here. I could drive you there." She stared at his sweet and innocent eyes and said, "fine, but I swear, if you try anything, I will…I will….I will." She walked off and got into the back of the car. He smiled and got in the drivers seat once again. He began driving.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Dean, yours?" he said getting tired of asking.

"Carrie."

He dropped her off and she walked off…

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

"That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun." Sung Carrie at the café that him, John and Sam were eating at. He couldn't get his eyes off of her.

"You like her son?" asked John who had noticed this.

"What? Oh, well, yeah I love her."

"Dean, you haven even talked to her yet, how do you assume you love her?"

"Hey dad, do you know if there is anything that can make you relive something over and over again? Like not the same thing but say if you kept meeting the same person over and over again and each time you wake up, you just meet them again?"

"Come again?"

"Okay, say you met a girl and then as soon as you started bonding, everything went black and you woke up and you went out again that day and met the same girl and as soon as you start bonding, same thing over and over again?"

"Well I don't know, nothing off the top of my head, why?"

"Cause I think that that is what is happening to me."

"Well after we are done eating, we will go do some research okay?"

Dean nodded and continued staring at Carrie. Then she walked off stage and…

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

Dean found himself standing in the middle of a field with a park near. He saw Carrie running around with 2 children and playing with them. He smiled and realized that he had spent his whole life scared to have children and not wanting them but when he saw Carrie, he found himself suddenly wanting children. But not with any other girl but Carrie. She threw a Frisbee to the little girls now running Dean's direction. Before he knew it, he had been hit with the Frisbee and the 2 girls plus Carrie were standing over him.

"I am so sorry!"

He smiled, "Its fine."

"Dude, Im not even kidding. I apologize." She helped him up.

"Im fine, I've been through worse."

"Oh, really. Well again, I apologize." Then the little girl threw the Frisbee and it got stuck in a tree. She started crying.

"Hey, Hailey, its okay sweetie. Ill get it." Carrie began trying to climb the tree. She was almost up when she suddenly lost her balance. Dean raced over and caught her.

"Thank you so much." She said smiling at him.

"No problem. Ill get it for her." He put her down and climbed up the tree and holding on with one hand; he pulled the Frisbee out, passed it down and climbed down.

"Thanks again. I mean I don't deserve all this, I hit you in the head."

"Hey, uh, you deserve everything." She stared at him smiling and then she said,

"I better go." She walked off…

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

"Goddamn it!"

"Bad dream son?" asked John.

"Oh, what, no sorry."

Dean went to a school dance later that night, full expecting to meet Carrie there. He stood around in his suit and when someone moved out of his way, he saw Carrie looking gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a short grey skirt, a black shirt, black boots, and black nylons. Her hair was curled and her bangs were pushed up. He walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Uh, I wanted to know if you wanted to dance."

"Me?" She said looking behind her checking to see if he was asking someone else.

"Yeah. Please, you would make my day."

"Well…sure." She said. He took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

"It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love." It was their teenage song and it was playing while he danced with her. Then she walked away…

Then…

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

"Hey Dean, this is my friend-"said his apparent friend Kathy.

"Carrie." Dean said and when he finally realized his mistake, Carrie was looking at him terrified.

"Oh uh, you just look like a Carrie."

"Ooooo---Kay."

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

When he was walking to the motel door, he got hit in the back of the head.

He awoke in a cold room that looked to be a cellar. He looked over to see a blonde lying on the ground not moving…Carrie. He raced over. He put his hand on her face and said,

"Carrie? Baby?"

She started waking up.

"Thank god." He said to himself. He helped her sit up.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him quietly and tiredly.

Dean felt frozen, "You uh…you told me remember?"

"No,"

"Well it was before you got knocked out."

"Oh, okay. Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh my god, how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Don't worry, Ill find a way."

"Were gonna die."

"No, we aren't. I won't let anything happen to you."

She stared at him and they were got up in a gaze. Then the demon walked in and pulled her out and that's when…

He woke up with the sun shining in his eyes.

Dean had to admit that he loved seeing Carrie this much but the meeting her over and over again was driving him insane.

"Hey Dean. Go to the library and do a little bit of research." Said John.

"What? Oh uh, sure." Dean got dressed awkwardly and walked out the door.

He arrived at the library and was about to walk up the steps when he saw…Carrie.

She was walking down the stairs when he tripped. He raced over and caught her.

"Whoa, easy there." He said.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much!" She smiled, "Im Carrie."

"Hey Carrie…Im Dean."

"Oh my god, seriously, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Oh you don't need to do anything but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"I barely know you…then again isn't that what a dates for? Sure." She did that brilliant smile that he loved and he smiled back. She handed him her number and walked off. He walked into the library happy that he hadn't woken up in the same motel again after she left.

He finally finished and called Carrie.

"Hello?"

"Hey…it's Dean."

"Oh hi. So uh, we still going out?"

"Yeah for sure. Uh…wanna meet up at the library in an hour?"

"Sure." She hung up and he drove back to the motel.

"Hey dad, you mind if I go out tonight?"

"Where?"

"Oh, uh with this friend of mine. We will probably just walk and talk you know."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that if I need you, you'll come home right away, no ifs, ands or buts."

"I promise dad."

"Okay, you can go."

"Thanks dad." John nodded and Dean walked out the door. He drove to the library and waited.

She finally came wearing jeans, black boots, and a black coat with her hair wavy and the bangs pushed up. Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"…hi…" he said barely able to speak around her.

"Wanna walk?"

"Uh yeah, yeah, for sure." He said. They began walking.

"What do you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"Uh, well we can ask each other questions."

"Okay, sounds fun. You can go first."

"Okay. Uh, what do you want in your future life?"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, tell me everything."

"Oh god, uh, I want a family the most but career wise, I want to be a singer."

"That's a great dream to strive for. Don't give up on it."

"What do you want in your future?" she asked him sweetly.

"Well I don't really have many options but if I dreamt, I would dream of a gorgeous wife, and kids. Career, well I have no idea really."

"Well it works both ways, don't give up. Cause no matter how many options you lack, you can always turn things around if you really want to."

"Yeah, that's what I would expect you to say." He whispered and of course he meant no offence. He loved that she thought that there were no limitations on life. That anyone could be anything no matter what the circumstances. That's just not how his father thought and there was no arguing with John Winchester.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"So, what do you think love is?"

"Well personally, I think that love is a feeling that is generated by two people's ability to become one. It's a great feeling; you just have to find the right person to share it with. I mean, there are all these people in the world who find someone and instantly think that they are in love when they really aren't."

"How do you think that you can tell who is the right person?"

"Well uh, again this is my personal opinion, it may be different for everyone but uh, I like to think that you can really tell when you want to be with that person each minute of the day. When you are not with that person, you feel empty inside, but as soon as you are together again with that person, you feel revived. Sometimes you don't even have to say anything, you can just sit and hold that person and still feel just as in love."

"Do you think love ever goes away? I mean if you fall in love, and its true, and you leave, do you think that that love will ever go away?"

"Well first of all, if you are truly in love, why leave?"

Dean thought that she raised a good point and it made him sad, "I don't know, maybe your dad is forcing you into one specific job and it calls for travelling so you have to go with him and your younger brother who you watch when your dad is out."

"Okay, in that case, no. I don't think that love will ever go away. If you are actually, truly in love, it will remain in your heart for the remainder of your life. That part of your heart will always be there's, no matter what. No matter if you fall in love again, and you get married, that part will always belong to that other person."

"Yeah, Ill agree with that,"

"Why? Were you ever in love?"

"Yeah, I was. I was in love with this one girl I met."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Uh…I left."

"Oh, well you can always go back." Dean leaned in and kissed her. He could take it no longer.

"Excuse me." And then she ran off. That was when…

He woke up tied to a chair

"Seriously!" he said, "What the hell is going on?" Then he realized that he wasn't in bed, his hands were bound together and he had a headache. Someone walked towards him and that someone had black eyes. Dean tried to pull himself loose but it wouldn't budge.

"Enjoy your little…encounters?"

"Oh I should've known it was a smug bastard like a demon."

"Oh Dean, I would watch your mouth. Wouldn't want to get it washed out with soap would we now?"

"Oh bite me…wait, wait, wait no, you actually might."

"Oh aren't you are funny one. Tell me, did you enjoy watching and feeling what she feels everyday?"

"Why did you make me meet her over and over again? Just tell me that and I won't send you back to hell."

"Oh aren't we cocky." The demon bent closer to Dean's face, "Even though you are tied to a chair. You wanna know why? Did you ever think about each time I made you wake up? Where it ended off?"

Dean thought,

1- When she was finally out of sight, everything went black.

2- She began walking away and when she was finally out of sight…

3- Then she walked off the stage and out the doors, and as soon as she did…

4- Then she walked off stage and…

5- She walked off…

6- Then she walked away…

Then…

7- Then the demon walked in and pulled her out and that's when…

8- And then she ran off. That was when…

"She left me every time."

"Well aren't you a smart cookie."

"You are giving me signs of something bigger."

"We got us a bright bulb here people."

"But what I can't figure out is what?"

"Well the bulb is a little dimmer now. Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?"

The demon snapped its fingers and Dean looked at his surroundings, realizing that he was in Carrie's house. He saw her in the basement and saw a spirit sneaking up behind her.

"Carrie! Watch out!"

"Relax Dean, she can't hear you."

Then when it was right behind her, she spun around and hit the thing with pure iron. It disappeared.

"That's my girl." Dean said smiling. Carrie raced upstairs and Dean followed. She went into a room, got up on a chair and opened a hidden compartment and pulled out a salt gun. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, you sure taught her well."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well I guess Ill just have to call in a few friends." Then 2 demons appeared. They threw her up against a wall.

"You hurt her and I swear to god Ill kill you. I will kill you all!" he said to the demon.

"Oh relax honey, you wont be breathing when im done with you." Then the demon snapped its fingers again and Dean appeared back in the room he was in to begin with still tied to a chair.

"So you see, I wanted you to witness what it will be like with her so that it is harder to live without her." Then the door got kicked down and Sam ran in. He splashed the thing with holy water. Then the demon un-possessed the person. Sam ran over to Dean,

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah Sammy, im fine." He said while Sam untied him.

When he was finally free, Dean jumped up,

"Hurry, we gotta go." Sam helped up the other man and walked him outside. Once the man was fine, he jumped in the car with Dean. Dean began driving to New York…where Carrie was.

"Dean, where are we going?"

"New York."

"Why?"

"I gotta see if a friend's okay."

"A friend…by friend do you mean Carrie?"

Dean was silent for the rest of the way.

They arrived in New York and Dean pulled up at Carrie's house. It was dark inside. He ran up to the door with a gun in hand. He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

He kicked down the door and him and Sam split up. Dean found her lying on the ground with a big cut on her head, and arm. He dropped his gun and to his knees.

"Carrie, baby, Carrie." He was almost in tears, his hand was on her face and he sat there holding her in his arms. Then he heard a quiet groan and he looked at her to notice that she was still alive.

"Carrie?" He called Sam and he carried her upstairs to a bed. He laid her down and Sam got a first aid kit from the car. Dean cleaned her wounds and then bandaged her up. He lay beside her on his side staring at her. Sam sat downstairs.

When morning finally arrived, Dean woke up to find that he had fallen asleep beside Carrie and she was awake.

"Hey." He said, "Morning."

"Morning. You do not even realize how creepy it was to wake up and have someone laying beside you who wasn't there before." She smiled and he laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Uh, you got attacked…by 2 demons."

"Oh…that explains the throbbing pain. I have a question, how did you know that I was getting attacked?" Before he could answer, the doors opened and a little boy ran in. It was like Dean was having a flashback because the child looked exactly like he had when he was younger.

"Mom…whoa, what happened?" He said walking up to her.

"Oh nothing honey. I just fell…and cut myself."

The child raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, Ben honey, this is Dean, my friend."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Said Dean who was now standing.

"Cool."

Later that day, Sam cooked supper for everyone, they all ate quietly. Then after dinner, Sam went back to the motel to do research, and Dean, Carrie and Ben watched a movie. Then around 10, Ben had to go to bed. When he went up, he blasted AC/DC. Carrie tried to get up but Dean said, "Ill get it okay? You just don't move."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He got up and walked upstairs. He knocked and then walked in.

"Hey uh Ben, your mom wants you to turn it down."

"Oh fine." He turned it down.

"Hey, I like your room." Dean said referring to the AC/DC, Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, BOC, BTO covered room.

"Oh thanks."

Dean sat on Ben's bed and they talked for a while.

"Yeah, well my name is Dean John Winchester."

"Sweet, my name is Benjamin Dean Underwood Winchester."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know, weird, and ironic when were you born?"

"Uh, January 24." Dean said quietly while thinking, "Uh what about you?"

"Uh, September 24."

"How old are you?"

"Just turned 8."

"Hey, well you better get to bed. Im gonna go back downstairs. Good talking to you. Good night."

"Night Dean."

Dean walked downstairs.

"So, you learn the most interesting things, for example, did you know that Ben's father is named Dean Winchester? I sure didn't, riveting hey? The funny thing is that just happens to be my name. The best part of it all is that me and you go back what, 9 years? Well your son just turned 8. Another thing, uh we first did it in January around the 24th, about 9 months later on September 24 came Ben."

"I can explain." Carrie said.

"Can you? Because obviously that's something you lack the ability to do, Carrie, how could you keep this from me? I thought that you were honest and you respected and lived by honesty."

"Look, don't lecture me alright, I know that what I did was wrong but I did it for the right reasons, and I don't care if you don't believe me, because honestly, I don't need your forgiveness."

"You know, when I left, I couldn't get you off my mind, I loved you and I thought that you loved me but obviously not because you couldn't be honest with me."

"I did Dean, alright, but that's not the point, its either the famous saying 'love conquers all' isn't true or our love wasn't as strong as we thought it was, Dean, you can sit here and get mad at me all you want but it doesn't change anything, after you left, the only three things in my life was ice cream, ignorance and isolation, I isolated myself so much, I stayed in my room a whole lot." She said in tears.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, then I found out about Ben. At first I was frantic because you were gone so I began freaking out and thinking why me but when I realized, maybe it was a sign, a sign that knew that I couldn't live without you so it gave me a piece of you. Right then and there I thought, 'I could be the mother who despises the child for ruining her life therefore ruining the child's life or I could treasure the child, allow it to be happy, love it, care for it' I chose to be the mother who cant live without her kid. So between a crying baby and work, I noticed that I didn't have time to think about you and trust me, that's not my excuse, my excuse is that at first I thought that I couldn't live without you but when it's almost like I have to prove that I could without exception, Im sorry."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have come into your life like that and left…although I don't regret the time we had together," he said.

She cried harder.

"Carrie, its not your fault, your son is not a fault…our son is not a fault."

"You sure that it's not my fault? I know that Ben isn't a fault and I know that you would never consider him one, but honestly, would you really want a kid? If so, between hunting and travelling, when do you have time for one?"

"Carrie, it's my life, I can stop hunting whenever I want, although it would be a little hard leaving because that's the life I grew up into."

"See, that's my point, I don't want you to leave the only life you ever knew, I didn't want to make you sacrifice that all for me and Ben."

"You didn't let me finish, but I would have did it because I loved you."

"Im sorry, Im guessing this is a bad time to tell you that I still love you."

It went silent for a while.

You should go. Thanks for everything. Have a safe trip to wherever it is your going."

"No Carrie, this is the perfect time to tell me that…because I still love you and I was kind of hoping to be able to have a home with you."

"Oh my god, you do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Bad time to joke with me Dean, Im in an emotional state."

"I aint lying Carrie."

They stared and that's when he walked towards her and bent over. He kissed her and laid on her. That's when they were heard footsteps. Dean quickly rolled off of her and Ben walked up.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing honey. Listen Ben, I have something to tell you."

"No, we have something to tell you." Carrie smiled at Dean.

"Dean is your father."

"Tell me something I don't know." Ben said.

"What?" asked Carrie.

"Yeah, what?" said Dean.

"Mom, have you seen us? We are like an identical image. If you thought you could fool anyone, you are very sadly mistaken because any smart person would have realized right then."

"I didn't." said Dean quietly.

"It's okay Dean." Carrie said.

"Anyways, and we are alike in so many ways and I just met the man this morning and his last name is Winchester and you said mine was. And you said that my dad drove a 67 Impala and was extremely good looking. Now I aint gay or anything but Dean, you are pretty good looking…not as good looking as me of course but close enough."

Carrie laughed, "Your pretty smart Ben."

"Also…I may have glanced at my birth certificate."

"Oh yeah." Dean said.

So after that, Dean and Sam both gave up hunting so that Dean could be with Carrie. Sam was happy to quit because for once in his life, not only did he get to see Dean happy, he got to be happy himself with his wife Haley. He married her and they had 2 beautiful children named Rachel and Jake. He and Dean occasionally still look for hunting cases just for the fun of it. Sam always hangs out with Dean, all the time so that they remain close brothers. The two families spend every special occasion together eg. Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, etc. and they had never been happier. They still live in New York in the house that Dean built for Carrie. She had made a scrapbook of her dream home and Dean built it exactly that way. He owns a garage and everyday after school, Ben walks there and helps seeing as how he wanted to be just like his dad and it is just down the street. So the Winchester's got their happily ever after despite everything…even if it meant meeting the same person over and over again!


End file.
